


You can hear it in the silence

by vickyan



Series: Made of Light [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), bisexuality strikes again
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więc teraz, gdy Pepper miała właśnie wsiadać do samochodu i zniknąć na kolejnych kilka miesięcy, coś w środku ukłuło Nat boleśnie. Być może przywykła do rozstań, zmian, nowych startów i nierozdrapywania starych ran, ale wizja tego, że zostanie pozbawiona cichego wsparcia, które zapewniała Pepper, dodającej otuchy obecności i długich rozmów, uderzyła ją jak młot i Natasha po raz pierwszy przestraszyła się rzeczy, która przez wiele lat nie przeszła jej przez myśl: samotności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> mam kilka prac w toku ale zamiast je pisać robię to *shrug emoticon*
> 
> (ostrzegałam, że tytułami będą słowa randomowych piosenek? ostrzegałam)  
> (pięćdziesiąt lat później, nadal słucham 1989)

\- Minęło dość sporo czasu, odkąd Banner nas zostawił – odezwał się Clint, unosząc wzrok i patrząc na nią badawczo – Nie myślałaś o tym żeby, no wiesz.

\- No wiem? – Natasha uniosła brew i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- No, no wiesz – blondyn wywrócił na nią oczyma i wykonał nieskoordynowany ruch ręką.

\- No co?

\- Pobzykać?

Natasha, chociaż oczywiście od początku spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, zaśmiała się perliście, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. Clint nie był pierwszym, który najwyraźniej uznał, że nie powinna dłużej być samotna – najpierw był Tony, próbujący umówić ją na randkę ze swoim prawnikiem, potem Steve, komentujący aparycję wszystkich młodych agentów SHIELD, których spotykali na swojej drodze, a potem Wanda, nie na tyle odważna, by zajrzeć jej do głowy w poszukiwaniu jej ideału, ale na tyle arogancka, by zadawać całe mnóstwo niewygodnych pytań.

\- Nie, Clint, nie myślałam o tym.

Nie była to, oczywiście, stuprocentowa prawda. Natasha wyleczyła się z Bruce’a zaskakująco szybko po tym, jak odszedł – po części dlatego, że wszystko między nimi, cały ten niezręczny flirt, pojawił się dość niespodziewanie i nigdy nie był mocno zgłębiony, tak więc tęsknota za tym znikła równie szybko. Po części też dlatego, że Natasha nie lubiła gonić za kimś, kto ewidentnie przed nią uciekał. Na tym w dużej mierze polegała jej praca i zamierzała unikać tego jak ognia w swoim życiu miłosnym. A Bruce, mimo wyraźnego jej osobą zainteresowania, bronił się przed zbliżeniem rękami i nogami.

Oczywiście tęskniła za Bruce’em tak, jak wszyscy za nim tęsknili – za dobrym naukowcem i świetnym przyjacielem, ciepłym i odważnym człowiekiem. I jeżeli by wrócił, pewnie przytuliłaby go mocno, szczęśliwa, że znowu się spotykają. Ale z ich romansem pożegnała się szybko – nie poddała się, bo tego nie lubiła robić, kiedy już faktycznie było o co walczyć, ale raczej pogodzona ze sobą zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie czekało ich nic wielkiego. 

Co nie znaczyło, że nie miała ochoty na seks.

\- Wiesz, jak jest u mnie ze związkami – powiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Słabo? – zasugerował Clint, unosząc brwi, na co Natasha wycelowała na niego palcem wskazującym.

\- Bardzo słabo – potwierdziła.

\- Z tym prawnikiem nie było tak źle.

\- Clint, agentka Red Roomu porwała go, żeby dostać się do mnie – przypomniała mu, marszcząc nos.

\- Okej, więc jest słabo – przyznał, rozkładając ręce – Ale nie o to pytałem.

\- Jestem za stara na niezobowiązujący seks.

\- Tash, masz trzydzieści lat-

\- Za stara! – przerwała mu, machnąwszy dłonią – I może trochę tym znudzona? Wiesz, jak to jest. Trenują cię pięknie umięśnieni szpiedzy, pracujesz z pięknie umięśnionymi szpiegami, oszukujesz przystojnych miliarderów. I tak od czternastego roku życia.  

Clint popatrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia jak to jest – stwierdził w końcu, rozczarowanie wyraźne w jego głosie – Trenowali mnie stary cyrkowcy, w tym jeden z nich próbował mnie kilkukrotnie zabić, a drugi jest jakąś szychą w mafii.

Natasha zaśmiała się cicho, otaczając Clinta ramieniem, na co ten opuścił głowę na jej ramię. Wplatała palce w jego włosy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło, ciesząc się zaufaniem i czułością między nimi.

\- Hej Tash – odezwał się po chwili Barton, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia – Zawsze się zastanawiałem.

\- No?

\- Wtedy, jak Fury wysłał cię na misję do Starka – zaczął i uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy – Spałaś z nim?

Natasha wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem na wspomnienie Tony’ego, na skraju śmierci, ale nadal uporczywie starającego się zachować swoją personę.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła ze śmiechem – Boże, nie!

Clint zacisnął usta i wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

\- Najprzystojniejszy miliarder na tym świecie, przekonany, że wkrótce umrze, a ty nie łapiesz za okazję – mruknął – Ja totalnie bym się z nim przespał.

Natasha zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, co najwyraźniej uświadomiło Clintowi, co właśnie powiedział, bo zaczął chichotać cicho i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- O Boże, nie mów Steve’owi – poprosił po chwili, a Natasha gestem zakluczyła sobie usta i wytarła mokre od łez poliki – Pietro też nie mów.

Potaknęła raz jeszcze, rzucając przyjacielowi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, wiem – machnął na nią dłonią – Powinienem z nim pogadać. Wiem.

Ucichnęli, ponownie wpadając w przyjemnie melancholijny nastrój, czerpiąc ukojenie z tego, co mieli – Natasha nie sądziła, by Clint zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele dla niej znaczył. On i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które jej dawał, będąc jedynym człowiekiem, któremu była w stanie w pełni zaufać i odwzajemniając to zaufanie, mimo że na nie zasłużyła.

Cmoknęła go przelotnie w czubek głowy, uśmiechając się.

\- Boże, gdyby Steve się dowiedział…

\- Nie, Nat! – krzyknął Clint, wyrzucając ręce do góry – Nat, nie chcę zostać wykopany z drużyny, bo Steve jest zazdrosny. Serio. Gdyby chociaż do czegoś doszło – westchnął ciężko – Nadal wierzyć mi się nie chce, że zaprzepaściłaś okazję.

Natasha tylko pokręciła głową i pogłaskała go po karku.

\- Miałam inne zajęcia – stwierdziła krótko i zamilkła na chwilę – Idę powiedzieć Steve’owi, że lecisz na jego chłopaka.

Zerwała się z łóżka, pędem zmierzając w stronę drzwi, śmiejąc się w duchu z goniącego za nią Clinta. Nie zamierzała niczego donosić, oczywiście. Ale może była w stanie zagonić go w rejony siłowni, gdzie, jak wiedziała, najświeżsi członkowie drużyny pocili się intensywnie pod czujnym okiem Kapitana.

  
***

  
Natasha zeszła do kuchni, nadal rozczochrana, z klejącymi się oczyma, w spodniach od piżamy kradzionych Clintowi i koszulce niegdyś należącej do Sama, i wyrecytowała swoje zwykłe poranne powitania, gdy zauważyła, że przy kontuarze jest o jedną głowę więcej, niż zwykle.

Normalnie uznałaby, że Maria lub Helen wpadły na śniadanie, ale nie zgadzały jej się kolory, co zmusiło ją do przetarcia oczu i wyjścia z przyjemnego stanu pół-snu.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwała się posiadaczka truskawkowo blond głowy, spoglądając na nią znad telefonu i uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Panna Potts – powiedziała Natasha z uśmiechem, gdy jej mózg zaczął już działać poprawnie i dodał jedno do drugiego – Miło cię widzieć.

Kobieta machnęła na nią smukła dłonią i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Po prostu Pepper – poprawiła ją i wróciła do zatrważająco szybkiego stukania w ekran.

Natasha niespiesznie zaczęła przyrządzać sobie śniadanie, jednym uchem słuchając codziennych porannych przekomarzań i pogawędek toczących się przy stole. Wanda trzymająca Visiona za dłoń i mówiąca do niego szeptem. Clint i Pietro, rzucający w siebie jedzeniem i wyzywający się nawzajem, cały czas z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy. Sam i Rhodey, jedyni prowadzący całkowicie zwyczajne, kumpelskie rozmowy. Steve i Tony, zwykle tak bardzo w siebie wtuleni, że ciężko było wskazać, gdzie jeden się zaczynał, a drugi kończył, dzisiaj wyjątkowo siedzący grzecznie obok siebie, prowadzący z Pepper rozmowę, która ze strony Steve’a wydawała się jakby przesadnie uprzejma.

Nat zgarnęła swój talerz i kawę, i podeszła do stołu, delikatnie targając po drodze włosy Clinta. Opadła na siedzenie pomiędzy nim a Steve’em i z małym uśmiechem na ustach włączyła się w rozgardiasz, cały czas podsłuchując, co działo się naokoło niej.

  
***

  
\- Co to miało być? – zapytała Natasha, siadając na kanapie obok Pepper – To przy śniadaniu?

Panna Potts, po części dlatego, że siedziba Avengers była dobrym miejscem do pracy, ale głównie przez to, że Tony nie brał „nie” za odpowiedzieć, postanowiła zostać na miejscu na kilka dni i siedziała właśnie, obłożona licznymi papierami, w jasnym, przestronnym pokoju wspólnym, jak Avengersi zwykli go nazywać.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, odrobinę zaskoczona prostolinijnością Natashy, po czym uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona i wywróciła oczyma.

\- Jeszcze mi nie powiedzieli – wyznała konspiracyjnym szeptem i zaśmiała się cicho, odrzucając włosy za ramię.

\- Żartujesz! – krzyknęła Natasha, chociaż oczywiście wiedziała, że Pepper mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. To było zagranie zupełnie w stylu Steve’a i Tony’ego: uporczywe ukrywanie czegoś, o czym i tak wszyscy już wiedzą.

\- Chyba próbują być delikatni – powiedziała, odkładając na bok dokumenty i rozkładając się wygodniej na obszernej sofie – Nie wiem, czy powinno mi być z tego powodu miło, czy powinnam być wściekła, że mają mnie za idiotkę.

Natasha żachnęła się i założyła nogi na stół, ostrożna, by nie zniszczyć żadnego ważnego papierka.

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak – zaczęła – Oni sami za to nie mogą. Przed nami tez próbowali udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. A my, no wiesz. Mieszkamy wszyscy razem.

Pepper zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ile to już trwa? – zapytała, a Natasha zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć – oznajmiła w końcu – Mam wrażenie, że między nimi zawsze coś było, a oni po prostu przestali się w pewnym momencie okłamywać.

Natasha zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń przed sobą, odrobinę zamyślona i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedziała.

\- Och, Boże, nie chodziło mi o to, że kiedy ty i Tony – on by nigdy…

\- Wiem, wiem – uspokoiła ją Pepper i zamilkła na chwilę – Gdybyś go widziała po tym, jak się poznali. Jak dziecko.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się i wstała, zamierzając wyjść i pozwolić Pepper pracować. Zanim jednak opuściła pomieszczenie, obróciła się raptownie na pięcie.

\- Pepper – zwróciła na siebie jej uwagę i zagryzła wargę, gdy kobieta obróciła się ku niej z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy – Nie nienawidzisz mnie za to, że cię okłamywałam, prawda?

Natasha zmarszczyła czoło i zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Z jakiegoś powodu zaniepokoiła ją taka możliwość, jakby ponowne spotkanie Pepper po kilku latach obudziło w niej dawne pragnienie zaimponowania jej, a myśl, że Pepper mogłaby nie chcieć mieć z nią do czynienia była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna.

Natasha pamiętała dokładnie, jak to było pracować pod nią. Potts była z pewnością najlepszym przełożonym o jakim można marzyć – profesjonalna i skuteczna, ale nadal bardzo ludzka. Silna, ale ciepła i wyrozumiała. Wzbudzała tak wielki szacunek, że chciało się zrobić coś, by była z ciebie dumna. Sprawienie jej przyjemności dobrze wykonaną pracą wskakiwało nagle na sam szczyt listy priorytetów. Toteż przykrym było, gdy misja wymagała zrobienia czegoś dla Pepper rozczarowującego, bo wykonywanie obowiązków przy jej boku było jedną z najprzyjemniejszych jej części.

\- Och, przestań – zganiła ją Pepper – To była twoja praca. Zresztą, uratowałaś mu życie. A przynajmniej utrzymałaś go przy życiu na tyle długo, by mógł je sobie uratować. Jeżeli już, to jestem ci wdzięczna. Panno Rushman.

  
***

  
Pepper została na kilka dni, potem na tydzień, a potem na kilka tygodni, zanim w końcu stwierdziła, że nie ma wyboru i musi wracać do Californii.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni Natasha i Pepper zbliżyły się do siebie dość mocno, co było do przewidzenia – były równie silnie na dwa tak różne sposoby, że dopełniały się raczej, zamiast próbować nad sobą dominować. Natashy nie zdziwiło to jakoś bardzo, szczególnie nie po tym, jak Pepper z uśmiechem wybaczyła jej kłamstwa. Już wtedy, zarówno przed i po tym, jak Natasha okazała się agentką, potrafiły pracować sprawnie ze sobą, przebywać wokół siebie, nawiązać swego rodzaju porozumienie i nie przeszkadzać jedna drugiej.

Teraz tamten sojusz został przeniesiony ze sfery profesjonalnej do towarzyskiej, co było łatwiejsze, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.

Także widok dwóch rudych głów, jednej bardziej i drugiej mniej, nikogo już nie dziwił. _Przerażał_ byłoby  może lepszym słowem, oceniając po reakcji Tony’ego, który spojrzał na nie dwie plotkujące beztrosko szerokimi oczyma i stwierdził, że przyjaźń Pepper Potts i Czarnej Wdowy była najstraszniejszą rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek był świadkiem.

I być może miał racje, bo razem w duecie były zabójczo skuteczne w doprowadzaniu wszystkich do porządku i sprawiania, że grali pod ich dyktando. Szybko rozwiązana została też kwestia Steve’a i Tony’ego, którzy ze spuszczonymi ze wstydu oczami wyznali prędko, że tak, są razem, owszem, to dość poważne, przepraszamy, że to przed tobą ukrywaliśmy.

Natasha początkowo miała obiekcje przed nazywaniem ich relacji przyjaźnią. Minęło niewiele czasu, a była ona znana ze swoich problemów z zaufaniem. Przez długi czas jedynym, którego obdarzyła zaufaniem był Clint. Potem pojawili się Mściciele, każdy po swojemu zraniony, co może uczyniło to łatwiejszym, żeby dopuścić ich bliżej do siebie, skoro wiedziała, że dla nich jest to równie trudne.

Pepper nie była taka jak oni, ale mimo to, ta więź przyszła do nich z łatwością. Coś w niej, w jej bystrych oczach, ciepłym uśmiechu i pogodnej twarzy, sprawiało, że wszystko w Natashy aż krzyczało, by się do niej zbliżyć. Jakby obdarzenie jej swoim zaufaniem i – a może przede wszystkim – zasłużenie na to samo z jej strony było czymś ogromnie ważnym. To było to – Natasha chciała być godna jej zaufania i przyjaźni, bo Pepper była do szpiku kości dobrą osobą – może najlepszą z nich wszystkich.

Więc teraz, gdy Pepper miała właśnie wsiadać do samochodu i zniknąć na kolejnych kilka miesięcy, coś w środku ukłuło Nat boleśnie. Być może przywykła do rozstań, zmian, nowych startów i nierozdrapywania starych ran, ale wizja tego, że zostanie pozbawiona cichego wsparcia, które zapewniała Pepper, dodającej otuchy obecności i długich rozmów, uderzyła ją jak młot i Natasha po raz pierwszy przestraszyła się rzeczy, która przez wiele lat nie przeszła jej przez myśl: samotności.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej nieco sztucznie i przytuliła ją mocno, wdychając słodki, cytrusowy zapach jej perfum.

\- Odwiedź nas jeszcze kiedyś – powiedziała i odsunęła się, odrobinę zbyt szybko.

Pepper wymieniła uściski z Tonym, cmoknęła Steve’a w policzek, pomachała reszcie i – zanim wsiadła do auta – wysłała Natashy jeszcze jeden uśmiech, który wydawał się trochę smutny na brzegach.

Natasha przełknęła ciężko, odwracając się w stronę bazy, która nagle zupełnie przestała być jakkolwiek zachęcająca.

  
***

  
Rozpamiętywanie, usychanie z tęsknoty i inne zachowania właściwe Steve’owi, kiedykolwiek Tony musi opuścić ich na dłużej niż dwa dni, nie leżały w naturze Natashy.

Tak więc po odejściu Pepper wszystko wraca do normy sprzed jej przyjazdu. Są wspólne poranki, są treningi, są noce filmowe, są misje.

I Natashy być może zdarza się trochę częściej trwać w bezruchu, w zamyśleniu i może trochę częściej potrzebuje, żeby Clint objął ją ramieniem, i może wpada w melancholię przy obieraniu pomarańczy, ale to nie musi nic znaczyć.

  
***

  
Pepper odwiedziła ich ponownie po czterech miesiącach. Czas krótszy, niż spodziewała się Natasha, ale i tak zdecydowanie zbyt długi.

Przywitała się z nią bardzo przelotnie, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z rozczarowania w jej oczach. Mimo to, utrzymała między nimi dystans przez cały czas, kiedy drużyna była zebrana razem, udając, że nie widzi małych spojrzeń, które Pepper jej wysyłała.

Dopiero, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się w swoje strony i Nat mogła liczyć na trochę prywatności, przytuliła Pepper mocno i długo, wdychając jej zapach i ciesząc się, gdy ta odwzajemniła uścisk, chowając twarz w jej włosach.

\- Bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – powiedziała Pepper, a Nat poczuła, jak coś, co leżało jej ciężarem na żołądku znika na dźwięk tych słów, wypowiedzianych dziwnie nieśmiałym tonem.

Natasha odsunęła się najmniej jak mogła tak, by nadal być w stanie spojrzeć na jej piękną, jasną twarz i uśmiechnęła się, najszczerszym z uśmiechów.

\- Ja za tobą też.

  
***

  
Wpadły w swój poprzedni rytm łatwiej i szybciej, niż Natasha się spodziewała. Jakby cztery miesiące rozłąki nigdy się nie zdarzyły.

I wszystko znowu przychodziło im naturalnie, przebywanie ze sobą, rozumienie się, działanie razem.

Ale coś było nie tak.

Jakby jakaś resztka tej tęsknoty gdzieś w nich została. Jakby czegoś brakowało, mimo że wszystko było tak samo.

Jakby to, co było wcześniej, już nie wystarczało.

  
***

  
Pepper wyjechała tym razem szybciej, ale obiecała, że na krócej. Natasha znowu czuła pieczenie pod powiekami, patrząc, jak odjeżdża, a jedynym pocieszeniem był ciężar telefonu w jej kieszeni.

Bo tym razem, Pepper obiecała dzwonić, gdy tylko może.

Boże, myślała Natasha, żeby tylko miała czas zadzwonić.

  
***

  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Pepper zaśmiała się perliście, na co Natasha uśmiechnęła się szerzej i wtuliła mocniej w pachnącą cytrusami poduszkę pod jej głową.

\- Och, Nat, nie zaprzeczysz – powiedziała Pep z fałszywym wyrzutem w głosie – Ta fryzura, te czerwone usta, wyzywające sukienki. Próbowałaś go uwieść.

Natasha pokręciła przecząco głową, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież Pepper jej nie zobaczy.

\- W życiu – fuknęła – To nie Tony’ego próbowałam uwieść.

Ciche sapnięcie po tamtej stronie i gdyby można było usłyszeć, jak ktoś się rumieni, to Natasha by to usłyszała.

  
***

  
Tony załamał ręce i prawie się popłakał, gdy Wanda powiedziała mu, że nikt nigdy nie urządził im przyjęcia urodzinowego. Zdawał się też dostać nagłego napadu głuchoty, gdy ta zaczęła zapewniać go, że nie chce, by Tony zawracał sobie tym głowę.

Co by nie mówić, Stark wiedział, jak urządzić imprezę. Nikt nie był pewien, skąd brały się tłumy gości na nie zapraszane i jakim cudem Tony zdołał powiadomić Thora (chodziła plotka, że stanął na trawniku i zaczął krzyczeć do Heimdalla, żeby przekazał zaproszenie – Natasha chętnie w to wierzyła), ale faktem było, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Nawet początkowo sceptyczny Pietro nie zdejmował z twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu, z dumą nosząc swoją koronę _Birthday Boy_ na głowie.

Poza Bruce’em, nie brakowało tu nikogo.

Naprawdę nikogo, pomyślała Natasha, zgrabnie lawirując między ludźmi w mniej lub bardziej głębokim stanie upojenia w kierunku baru, przy którym z kolorowym drinkiem w dłoni stała Pepper.

\- Pamiętasz ostatnią imprezę, na której byłyśmy razem? – powiedziała głośno do jej ucha, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Pepper zwiesiła głowę ze śmiechem.

\- To była twoja wina! – odkrzyknęła – Dałaś mu tę okropną, okropną radę.

Nat wsunęła się na krzesło obok niej, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Skoro tamta nam nie wyszła – zaczęła niskim głosem – To może spróbujmy wyciągnąć z tej, ile się da?

Pepper, nie patrząc na nią, oblizała powoli wargi, wyraźnie powstrzymując uśmiech. Nat postanowiła uznać to za _tak_ i łapiąc ją za rękę, pociągnęła za sobą na parkiet.

  
***

  
Była cała lista powodów, żeby tego nie robić.

Obie wypiły zbyt wiele, wokół nich tańczyło całe mnóstwo ludzi, Pepper była byłą dziewczyną jej przyjaciela i jej najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Ale wszystko to zdało się kompletnie wyfrunąć z głowy Natashy, gdy Pepper, cała zarumieniona i z błyszczącymi oczyma, z gracją poruszając biodrami, posłała jej kolejny szczęśliwy uśmiech.

Tak więc zrobiła krok do przodu i wyciągając lekko szyję, złożyła na ustach Pepper mały, słodki pocałunek. Zbyt długi, by można było go sprzedać jako przyjacielski, zbyt krótki, by ją zadowolić.

Spodziewała się, że Pepper spojrzy na nią zszokowana, zapyta _co ty robisz_ i ze sztucznym uśmiechem odsunie się lekko, po chwili wynajdując wymówkę, by sobie pójść.

Także ta szczupła dłoń w jej włosach, oddech pachnący alkoholem na ustach i cudze ciało nagle przyciśnięte do niej na całej długości?

Lekkie zaskoczenie.

Ale nie niepożądane. Zupełnie nie.

  
***

  
Natasha zacisnęła mocniej powieki, błagając, by sen do niej wrócił, gdy wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru zaczęły zalewać jej myśli.

Usta Pepper na jej ustach, delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie rozchylające jej wargi, domagając się wpuszczenia do środka. Potem czułe dłonie na jej piersiach, pieszczące i drażniące sutki w sposób, na którego samo wspomnienie Nat przygryzła wargę.

Już miała raptownie wstać z łóżka, pozbywając się tych obrazów z głowy, gdy poczuła długie palce delikatnie wplątujące się jej we włosy. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Pepper, z resztkami makijażu pod oczyma, uśmiechającą się do niej ciepło, nieśmiało, jakby była odrobinę przestraszona.

\- Cześć – odezwała się zachrypłym od snu głosem – Nie przestrasz się, dobra?

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie – uspokoiła ją Nat, bo taka była prawda. Poczochrana, rozmazana i zaspana, ale nadal piękna.

\- Nie o tym mówię.

\- To ja pocałowałam ciebie – zauważyła – Czemu miałabym się przestraszyć?

\- Bo uciekałaś przede mną przez prawie pół roku.

Natasha zmarszczyła czoło, gotowa zaprzeczyć, gdy nagle wszystko w jej mózgu ułożyło się i kliknęło, tworząc logiczną całość.

Nagle nabrało sensu, dlaczego czuła się samotna, gdy Pepper wyjeżdżała.

I dlaczego nie było już tak samo, gdy wróciła, czego dokładnie wtedy brakowało.

A potem, przypomniawszy sobie swoją rozmowę z Clintem, zdała sobie sprawę, że przez niemal cały czas robiła Pep to, co kiedyś Bruce robił jej.

Poczuła ciepłe wargi wygładzające zmarszczki na jej czole i prychnęła cichym śmiechem.

\- Można by się spodziewać, że jako szpieg będę nieco bardziej spostrzegawcza.

Pepper rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu i cmoknęła ją w policzek.

\- Popracujemy nad tym – stwierdziła – Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

Nat położyła dłoń na jej talii i objęła nogą jej biodra, mocno łącząc ich wargi, jakby miała coś do udowodnienia.

\- Tak jest, panno Potts.

 

 


End file.
